Las dos víctimas
by Shery4869
Summary: Keiko espera un bebé, pero Yusuke no está a su lado... Ahora vive con la maestra Genkai, la cual, para entablar confianza con ella, le explica el secreto de su vida. Un gran secreto que nadie más que ella sabe... ¡¡ONESHOT! ¡¡PLEASE R&R!


Abrió los ojos y se quedó pensando en su cama. Había pasado mala noche. Su pesadilla se había vuelto a repetir: soñaba que se ponía de parto, que Yusuke no estaba a su lado y que le quitaban al niño. A su hijo. El hijo de Yusuke y de Keiko, que tardaría cuatro meses en nacer. Se tocó el vientre, que cada día crecía más, y sonrió.

- **Todo saldrá bien…** - se dijo para sí misma. Era lo que siempre le decía Yusuke, para que no se preocupara. Pero ella tenía miedo.

Ese día no era uno cualquiera. Se cumplían dos años de su matrimonio con Yusuke y ya esperaban un hijo. Un bebé muy deseado por ambos, la muestra del amor que desde pequeños se habían tenido. Aunque uno de los dos muriera, con ese bebé que estaba en camino ya quedaba en el mundo una prueba del profundo amor que habían compartido y de la gran pasión que se habían profesado. Pero ella tenía miedo de que no dejaran nacer a ese hijo tan deseado.

* * *

La paz en el mundo espiritual se había estabilizado, aunque alguna vez espíritus malvados intentaran romperla con sus fechorías. En esas contadas ocasiones, Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei se encargaban de poner orden y volvían al mundo espiritual, pero sólo durante cortos períodos de tiempo. Eso a Keiko no le gustaba, porque quería que Yusuke estuviera a su lado para siempre, después de todo lo que le había hecho esperar. Pero no tenía más remedio que aguantarse. Un buen día, Keiko se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y en seguida se lo contó a Yusuke. Los tres primeros meses del embarazo fueron los más felices de sus vidas, estaban juntos todo el tiempo, Yusuke cuidaba atentamente a Keiko e incluso leía libros sobre cómo ser un buen padre, cómo educar correctamente a los hijos… Aquello fue una grata sorpresa para Keiko, porque no pensó que Yusuke, con su carácter, se implicara tanto (y mucho menos que leyera libros…).

- **Es que resulta que yo quiero ser el mejor padre del mundo.** – le decía él, aludiendo al padre que nunca tuvo.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Un domingo, mientras paseaban por la ciudad tomando un helado, un espíritu se interpuso en su camino y atacó a Keiko. Yusuke reaccionó y pudo salvarla. A continuación se puso en contacto con Koenma y le pidió explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido con Keiko. Que atacaran a Yusuke era comprensible, ¿pero a Keiko?

- ** Esos espíritus malvados quieren matar a Keiko porque va a tener un hijo tuyo.** – explicó Koenma. – **Tú no eres una persona cualquiera y tu hijo tampoco lo será, porque llevará tu sangre demoníaca, Yusuke. Él será el próximo rey del mundo espiritual y lo ven una amenaza para llevar a cabo sus planes malignos. Una parte de los espíritus se ha rebelado y no pararán hasta matar a Keiko y a vuestro bebé.**

Yusuke quedó paralizado y decidió que debía volver al mundo espiritual para reestablecer el orden y acabar con los insurrectos. Kurama y Hiei lo ayudarían, mientras que Kuwabara se encargaría de proteger a Keiko en el mundo de los humanos. Aunque pensó que sería mejor llevar a Keiko a casa de la maestra Genkai, que era un espacio totalmente aislado y donde no podía penetrar ningún espíritu. Así quedaba más seguro de que nadie haría daño ni a Keiko ni a su hijo.

No fue fácil explicárselo a su mujer. Acabaron discutiendo y él durmiendo en el sofá, mientras ella se pasó la noche llorando. Pero Yusuke comprendía su tristeza: la iba a dejar sola y embarazada, cuando lo necesitaba más que nunca. Se odió a sí mismo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-** ¡Pues llévame contigo, pero no me dejes sola, por favor!**

- **¡Serás idiota! ¡Si te vienes correrás más peligro todavía!**

Pero aquella vez Yusuke tenía toda la razón. Keiko tenía que luchar contra su miedo a estar sola, si no por ella, por su hijo. Después de muchas lágrimas y reflexión, ella aceptó.

- **Te juro que no tardaré más de dos meses. **– le dijo Yusuke, abrazándola.

- **Vuelve pronto, por favor.** – le contestó ella, entre lágrimas. – **Quiero que veas nacer a nuestro hijo.**

**

* * *

**

De eso ya había pasado un mes. Sí, llevaba un mes viviendo con Genkai. Intentaba estar lo menos triste posible, para que su estado de ánimo no afectara al bebé. No había podido hablar con Yusuke, sólo sabía que estaba vivo, según Botan. No le había podido decir a su marido que el bebé empezaba a dar sus primeras pataditas… Se le humedecieron los ojos. ¿Por qué a ella? Muchas de sus amigas que ya habían tenido hijos siempre estaban acompañadas de su pareja durante todo el embarazo. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener una familia normal?

- **¿Otra vez llorando?** – la maestra Genkai irrumpió en la sala. – **Basta de sufrimiento, al final el niño lo padecerá.** - Keiko se secó las lágrimas.

- **Lo sé, pero… Esto a veces es superior a mí.**

- **Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de casarte con Yusuke y quedarte embarazada… Sabías que él no era normal y que, si unías tu vida a la suya, la tuya tampoco iba a ser como las otras…** - Genkai tenía toda la razón y Keiko se volvió a angustiar. Para evitarlo, la anciana le preguntó si quería oír la historia de su primer y único amor. Keiko asintió, sorprendida porque no esperaba aquello de Genkai. – **Yo me enamoré perdidamente de un hombre a los 16 años…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Era una joven bella, valiente y muy hábil. Además, tenía un poder espiritual precoz para mi edad. Era algo tímida, pero tenía un grupo de amigos (todos hombres) con los que entrenaba cada día. El mejor de todos era Toguro, el cual tenía una escuela de artes marciales con un número notable de discípulos. Desde que le conocí, por naturaleza me sentí atraída por él, pero ya sabes, cosas de adolescentes. Ni mucho menos tenía esperanzas en que él se fijara en mí, porque era 12 años mayor que yo. Pero a mí me gustaba su fortaleza, su valor y su dedicación hacia sus alumnos. Era alguien admirable, como un modelo a seguir. Pero sabía que él sólo me veía como una hermana pequeña y apenas me tenía en cuenta, sin embargo no me importaba si podía estar junto a él. Un día me pidió que le echara una mano en su escuela y no dudé. A partir de ahí, siempre me pedía ayuda cuando se veía sobrepasado de faena e intimamos mucho. Sabía que él se levantaba muy temprano para su entrenamiento matinal y yo madrugaba y lo observaba detrás de un árbol, silenciosa, y suspirando de amor por él. Aquella parte del día era mi favorita, porque podía mirarle tranquila, sin miedo a que se diera cuenta. Su cuerpo, sus movimientos… era todo tan perfecto, que mientras él entrenaba concentrado, yo soñaba despierta: deseaba estar entre sus brazos, besarle, tocarle, pasar la noche juntos bajo la luz de la luna mientras yo le confesaba cuánto le amaba… Una mañana se tardó mucho y yo seguía esperándole tras el mismo árbol de siempre.

- **¿Genkai?** – me giré ¡y era él! - **¿Qué haces aquí?** – me quedé muda. Pensé en echar a correr, pero quedaría como una cobarde.

- **Estaba esperándote… Sé que entrenas cada mañana aquí y… si quisieras que entrenáramos juntos…** - él sólo se quedó sorprendido, pero me sonrió dulcemente.

Entrenamos juntos y vimos frente al lago cómo amanecía. Entonces ya me podía morir tranquila, porque aquello era mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera podido esperar.

- **Si quieres que entrenemos juntos cada mañana, no me importa. **– me eché a temblar. ¡Me estaba pidiendo que estuviera con él entrenando! Definitivamente, ya me podía morir tranquila.

Cada mañana pasaba algo. Empezó por sujetarme una pierna parando una patada mía (¡mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar jamás!) y acabó por agarrarme de la cintura, corrigiendo un mal movimiento mío. Para mí todo aquello era un sueño y no quería que terminara jamás. Lo que sentía por él cada vez era más fuerte y supe que cuánto más creciera mi amor, menos podría guardar mi secreto.

Una noche, frustrada porque él no me daba señales de sentir lo mismo que yo, fui al lago, a observar la luna. Era mi amigo, pero no creí que pasara de ahí, sobre todo porque sólo tenía 16 años y él no me tomaría en serio. Cuando estaba a punto de llorar por primera vez en mi vida, noté una mano grande en mi hombro. Era Toguro. Me preguntó qué me ocurría y le dije toda la verdad. Le confesé mis sentimientos y sentí que me deshacía de una roca enorme que cargada sobre mis espaldas desde que le conocí. Frente a su silencio, mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse, pero de pronto sentí que unos labios cálidos se posaban sobre los míos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos desnudos sobre la hierba y bajo la luz de la luna. Fue la noche más feliz de mi vida, ya nada era un sueño, porque todos mis deseos se habían hecho realidad. Nos citábamos cada noche en el mismo lugar y nos entregábamos al amor y a la pasión siempre con la misma intensidad. En esos meses mi poder espiritual creció desmesuradamente, hasta ser más grande que el del propio Toguro. Supuse que la causa era mi estado de felicidad permanente. Naturalmente, él y yo seguíamos entrenando cada mañana. Nos despertábamos, nos bañábamos juntos en el lago e íbamos a entrenar. No he sido jamás más feliz en mi vida como en aquella época…

Un caluroso día de verano me puse enferma. Pasé todo el día en la cama, entre náuseas y mareos, y no pude ir a la escuela de Toguro. Después de dormir durante toda la tarde, el malestar se me pasó un poco y salí a la calle, todavía un poco mareada. Me encontré con mis colegas y les pregunté por Toguro.

- **¿Es que no sabes lo que ha pasado?** – me dijo uno.

- **Ha sido una tragedia…** - dijo otro.

- **El demonio Kairen ha ido a la escuela de Toguro y se ha cargado a todos sus discípulos.**

Cuando escuché aquello, caí desmayada al suelo. Recobré el conocimiento ya de noche y, aun encontrándome fatal, salí a buscar a Toguro. Tenía que estar con él, me necesitaba más que nunca. Busqué en todos nuestros lugares hasta que lo encontré en la puerta de su escuela. Me senté a su lado, tenía la mirada perdida y el cuerpo helado. Lo abracé muy fuerte, pero no dijimos nada. Al amanecer, me dijo:

- **Gracias a Dios que no estabas aquí… También hubiera acabado contigo…** - Toguro todavía temblaba del impacto.

- **¿Por qué ha hecho algo tan terrible?** – le pregunté yo.

- **Quería provocarme, para hacerme participar en el torneo de artes marciales.**

- **¿Y lo harás?** – Toguro asintió. – **Entonces, yo iré contigo.**

Él se negó, pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo. Formaríamos un equipo y vengaríamos a sus discípulos matando a Kairen.

En los entrenamiento me hacía la fuerte, pero lo cierto es que no me encontraba nada bien.

- **Genkai, déjalo, no tienes ninguna obligación…** - me decía él, viendo mi pésimo estado de salud.

- **Ni hablar. Yo también los apreciaba y Kairen pagará con sangre sus asesinatos.**

Ni yo misma lo quería reconocer. Toguro me había querido llevar al médico varias veces, pero no lo permití. Si no, se enteraría de que estaba embarazada y aquello era lo último que deseaba. Si sabía que estaba esperando un hijo, obligaría a dejar el torneo y no quería. No quería fallar a Toguro, no quería dejarlo solo en aquello. Ahora lo pienso y fui una irresponsable, pero estaba cegada de amor por él. Cuando acabáramos el torneo ya tendría tiempo de decírselo, pero por el momento no lo haría.

A medida que pasaban los meses, me iba encontrando mejor, pero debía cubrirme el vientre de vendas fuertemente apretadas para que la barriga no se me notara. El poder espiritual de mi hija (porque sabía que era una niña) era cada vez más fuerte y la podía sentir. Era algo mágico, estábamos interconectadas. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada me maldije, porque no era el momento para ser madre, pero con el paso de los días me iba acostumbrando. Y me ponía contenta ver cómo me iba creciendo la barriguita. Y me sentía la mujer más orgullosa y feliz del mundo por llevar en mis entrañas una hija de Toguro, el hombre al que más había amado y que amaré jamás.

Sentí un poder espiritual muy fuerte mientras pensaba en algún nombre para mi hija. Bajé del árbol y Kairen se dejó ver.

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – le pregunté.

- **Vengo a matarte…**

Me puse en guardia. Luchamos, pero mis movimientos eran lentos y sólo podía utilizar el 50% de mi fuerza, supongo que por culpa del embarazo. Grité el nombre de Toguro mil veces, para que viniera a ayudarme y protegerme, pero no vino. Él jamás llegó. Kairen me destrozó. Todavía no me explico cómo, después de todo lo que me hizo, continuaba viva. Aunque él pensó que me había matado, yo todavía respiraba, pero estaba muy débil.

Desperté en mi casa, en la cama. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo mis partes íntimas… No tenía fuerzas para moverme. Sabía perfectamente lo que me había pasado.

- **Has tenido un aborto, muchacha. Además, tienes heridas muy graves por todo el cuerpo, mejor no te muevas…** - era un médico. Susurró muy bajo: **"Tan joven y ya embarazada de seis meses…" **Lo odié por decirme aquello tan doloroso como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- **¿Dónde está mi hija?**

- **Será mejor que no la veas, podría causarte un impacto muy fuerte… Todavía era muy pequeña.** – me contestó, sin molestarse a entender cómo me sentía.

- **¡¡TRÁEMELA, QUIERO TENERLA CONMIGO!!** – el tipo se asustó y salió corriendo. Me la trajo en seguida, envuelta en una toalla blanca… Estaba helada… - **Vete de aquí ¡fuera!** – le dije entre lágrimas.

Tumbé a mi hija a mi lado. Era diminuta, tan indefensa… Ni tan sólo yo pude protegerla. Ese maldito no tuvo piedad ni con ella, que no tenía nada que ver con sus perversos planes… La tuve a mi lado toda la noche, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Deseé estar muerta yo en lugar de la pequeña. Pero ni en eso la vida fue justa conmigo. No quería ver a nadie, sólo quería estar con ella…

A la mañana siguiente, el médico se la llevó contra mi voluntad y Toguro vino a verme. No quería verlo. Me provocaba más dolor todavía. Se había enterado de la peor forma posible de toda la verdad…

- **Espero que te recuperes pronto.** – me dijo. – **Esto tampoco quedará impune por parte de Kairen, estáte tranquila…**

Y se fue. Otro día vino para decirme que había enterrado a la niña. Cuando me recuperé del todo, fui a verla. Su tumbita estaba al lado del árbol desde dónde observaba a Toguro siempre… Le llevé flores y escribí sobre la tierra con mi dedo "Hina", que era el nombre que quería ponerle… Dos lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Noté que Toguro estaba detrás de mí.

- **Lo siento, Toguro… Ojalá nada de esto hubiera pasado…**

- **Pensé que podía confiar en ti, Genkai… Tú, que me habías querido sinceramente y siempre te entregaste a mí sin miedo y sin dudas… Pero lo que has hecho no tiene perdón de Dios. Por mucho que me quisieras, no tenías ningún derecho a ocultármelo. Y yo, por mucho que te quiera, soy incapaz de entenderte y perdonarte… Porque lo que has hecho no tiene justificación. Tú también me has fallado y me has mentido.**

- **Lo sé… Pero todo lo que hice fue por ti, no quería que supieras que estaba en estado porque sabía que no me permitirías ir contigo al torneo de artes marciales… No quería fallarte. Pero veo que, de un modo u otro, estaba escrito que debía hacerlo…**

Le rompí el corazón. Ya lo tenía roto desde que pasó lo de sus discípulos, pero yo, con mi mentira, acabé de destrozárselo. Llegó la noche y yo seguía al lado de la tumba de mi hija, hablándole. Empezó a llover y Toguro vino a por mí.

- **Déjame…quiero estar con ella…** - me sujetó del brazo y comencé a gritarle y a llorar de rabia.

- ** ¡¡Ya basta!! ¡Ella está muerta y tú viva, no te atormentes más! ¡Te equivocaste al no decirme nada, sí, pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte para recuperarte lo antes posible y matar a Kairen! ¡No fue culpa tuya que perdieras a Hina, la hubieran matado de todos modos porque era hija tuya y mía y tenía un poder demasiado fuerte como para dejarla vivir! ¡Además, eras la persona que más quería en el mundo y, embarazada o no, Kairen te hubiera intentado matar igualmente! Todo ha sido culpa mía… Te puse en peligro sin pensar en nadie más que en mí y, como con mis discípulos, tampoco pude protegerte…** - le agarré la cara con mis dos manos y le abracé. Lloré sobre el hombro del padre de mi hija durante horas y horas. Mi tristeza no sólo era motivada por la muerte de la niña, sino también porque había perdido a Toguro para siempre…para siempre…

------------------------------------------------------------------------_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **El final de la historia ya lo sabes bien… Toguro mató a Kairen y ganamos el torneo. Él pidió el deseo de la inmortalidad y de la máxima fuerza, porque no soportaba la idea de envejecer y morir como cualquier ser humano. Le pedí perdón, me lo dio, pero no lo volví a ver jamás. Su deseo no era el de estar conmigo y yo lo hubiera dado todo por vivir mi vida junto a él. Pero nunca lo odié, porque sé que yo le recordaba a todo su pasado y conmigo había vivido la etapa más dura de su vida.**

- **Quizá no quiso estar con usted porque sabía que otros espíritus tan malvados como Kairen iban a ir a matarla si estaba usted a su lado, para hacerle daño a él…**

- **Es posible.** – dijo Genkai, antes de hacer un sorbo al té que tomaba. – **Pero huyendo nunca se puede ser feliz… Con esta historia te quiero decir muchas cosas, pero sobre todo quiero que sepas que Yusuke y tú no sois Toguro y yo. Sé que no vais a sufrir, porque Yusuke no es Toguro ni tú eres yo. Mi hija murió porque se concibió en el lugar y el momento equivocado y quizá porque los sentimientos de Toguro hacia mí no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar tales pérdidas. Y yo se lo oculté y le mentí. Un hijo no puede nacer si no es concebido con todo el amor de dos personas. Y si llega a nacer, cargará con toda la mala fortuna del mundo… Ese no es el caso del niño que esperas, gracias a Dios.** – Keiko negó con la cabeza. – **Si desfalleces habrás fracasado estrepitosamente, pero si Yusuke está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para salvar a vuestro hijo, tú también deberías poner de tu parte.** – Keiko asintió con la cabeza.

- **Maestra Genkai, muchas gracias por explicarme esta historia… Ha sido muy agradable para mí comprobar que confía usted en mí…** - el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Keiko se levantó para cogerlo.

- **Keiko**. – dijo Genkai. – **No le expliques esta historia a Yusuke, por favor.**

- **No se preocupe…**

Genkai se quedó pensativa. Las heridas habían cicatrizado, por fin. Había podido explicar su gran secreto a alguien, algo que hasta ese momento había sido imposible, porque un dolor terrible se apoderaba de su corazón y maldecía con odio y rabia su mala suerte. La voz de Keiko emocionada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue a verla.

- **Sí, ya hace unos días que no para de darme pataditas. Es tan divertido, Yusuke.** – Keiko estaba sonriendo. **"Ya era hora de dar señales de vida… Yusuke, eres un idiota",** pensó Genkai. – **Cada vez estoy más segura de que es un niño. Unas patadas tan fuertes no pueden ser de una niña, imposible. Seguro que es como su padre, un maníaco de la lucha…** - se oía la voz de Yusuke, con un tono orgulloso. - **¿Cuándo volverás?........ ¿2 semanas? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Podrás estar aquí para cuando se descubra el sexo del bebé! …… Bueno, en verdad no he dejado que el médico me lo diga todavía, porque quería saberlo cuando tu estuvieras aquí. Pero ya hace un mes que el médico lo sabe y me lo oculta, jejeje. Me dio algunas pistas, me dijo: "el color azul es muy bonito" o "hay niños que nacen con el don del futbol en las venas…". Es un poco showman, la verdad, jejeje.**

Genkai abandonó la sala. Por fin había visto a Keiko sonreír. Sólo deseaba que el hijo de Yusuke y Keiko llegara sano y fuerte, porque estaba segura de que no tendrían la mala suerte que Toguro y ella, porque ellos dos se querían sinceramente y con la misma intensidad. Y el niño que esperaban sería fruto del amor y del fuerte lazo que los había unido desde antes de nacer.

FIN

* * *

**Hola a todos!! Madre mía, este es el primer Oneshot que hago y me ha salido super largo, jaja. Pero no quería hacer capítulos, el tema no era el adecuado.**

**Escogí escribir sobre Toguro y Genkai porque siempre he pensado que entre ellos dos había habido algo de jóvenes y desde el primer momento tuve esta historia clara en mi mente. Además, nadie había escrito en español sobre esa pareja. Para no hablar exclusivamente de ellos, también escribí de manera más sencilla sobre el embarazo de Keiko, para los fans de YusukexKeiko, jeje. Me encanta esta pareja, espero que algún día pueda escribir algo sobre ellos (cuando me inspire, jeje). Nada, espero que les haya gustado mucho y que dejen rewiews. ¡¡Mil gracias por leerlo!!**


End file.
